The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow
by midnightmuse
Summary: Captain Jack is on a quest to beg borrow or steal, or otherwise aquire immortality, and along the way he crosses paths and swords with both old and new friends and enemies.AWE spoilers,as sparrabeth and Beckett themes explored, R
1. Chapter 1 Storms and shipwrecks

**Chapter 1 Storms and shipwrecks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Jack, or any characters from POTC, only my own OC's and what situations I dream up to give them trouble**

He was a Captain and as such he could sail a boat, even a ship, and it really wasn't his fault. A storm had hit, and he, being the masterfully skilful Captain Jack Sparrow has defied the odds and made land, though not port.

Ah well the pieces of the craft had made a warming fire, and he has rescued the rum. He sat on the beach watching the sunset for a moment and his expression became momentarily mournful, the sea looked fine tonight. He took another swig of rum and smiled "Where's a sea turtle when you need one, or three" he muttered to himself. He flipped open his compass and the needles spun a while and settled on a direction, his gaze followed it and a smile crossed his lips "Come here my lovely" he said, picking up the bottle of rum and drained it, the rum was gone.. he opened the compass again and it spun in the opposite direction "Ah so we go that way" he said to himself, he set off through a deep forest to find what the needle told him his desire, was to be found in.

Luckily the moon was full that night and even through the thick greenery of the trees some dappled light fell, even so the path Captain Jack Sparrow seemed at best random. He made a sort of a way up a steep hill and took in the view, there was not much of it, if you discounted the treelike objects. But there was a light, in a naturally protected bay, back up off the high tide line. It was a dim flickering light, too small and square to be a bonfire, unless this isle possessed some magical powers to make perfectly square bonfires, he did not quite discount anything anymore. Either way it was in all probability a sign of life, and where there was life, there might also be rum, and another boat.. a really pretty boat.. ship


	2. Chapter 2 What you want most in the worl

**Chpt 2 what you want most in the world**

Disclaimer POTC and its characters do not belong to me, a little longer, as asked for. 

Jack swayed slightly down the steep hill to the bay, wandering along the beach, taking a little time to watch the makeshift cabin as if to work out how many people could be inside, and how friendly they might be inclined to be. He was just beginning to walk towards the hut when the door opened and the person inside started to collect some firewood, they paused and dropped the wood drawing a pistol" Stay where you are.. I am armed" they said in Sparrows general direction as they aimed the pistol at him

"Well, well. "Jack said sauntering towards them "we have to stop meeting like this" he smiled, flashing gold in the moonlight

"Jack" she said irritably "How did you get here

"Its an interesting tale, Lizzy. There was a storm the likes Calypso has not conjured up before" he began

"Jack.. " Elizabeth sighed

"Captain Jack sparrow" Jack said in hurt tones, as being demoted

"Captain Jack Sparrow, then" Elizabeth said irritatedly "I know about the storm, I was on this island at the time" she pointed out

"Why yes" Jack mused "May I ask, what brings you to said isle, it is, somewhat removed from the comforts in life, I can not but notice" he said

"It reminds me of Will" her voice caught as she said her husbands name "We spent our first day together here, I feel close to him in this place" she said

"It is somewhat .. remote" Jack pointed out

"I was hoping for, solitude" Elizabeth pointed out , slightly sharply

"Well indeed, and I was rather hoping in catching up to my ship, but what we hope and what we get are somewhat different from each other, wouldn't you say?" he smiled again "But I am somewhat hampered in the ability to leave due to the lack of a boat in one complete piece, or the proximity of any sea turtles" he added

"Can I not make you just go away Jack" she said

"Where is a Kraken when you need one, eh Missy?" Jack pointed out.

Elizabeth looked momentarily guilt

"I am sorry Jack, but it was one or everyone" she said

"Not quite so comforting a calculation when your that one" Jack responded

"A man might feel in need of a little consolation" he said slightly slyly

"Jack! " Elizabeth said indignantly "I'll have you know I am a married woman"

"Don't flatter yourself dearie, I meant Rum, or even better a boat."

"Oh no, I don't have one, a despicable drink, and I am not parting with the other" she said determinedly

"No.. well I can see why one would need it, with a husband who can not set foot on land for another ten long years" he nodded "there would be a lot of visiting to do"

"Its not that" Elizabeth almost blushed "He is in that sea of the dead, I can't visit him" she said in a quiet sad voice

"Bet that's what you wish for most in the world" Jack agreed, "Ten years, is so long… and life being so short, I mean before you see him half a dozen times, with time stood still in his place in life, and yours running on, well it's a very bad deal is all I can say" he added .. looking over at her to see if any seeds he had planted were taking root yet

"I'll be old" Elizabeth said tearfully

"Indeed, if only there was a place that precious boat of yours could sail to, to let some magic help a lovers sorry tale" he agreed. "If things were different I would say to visit Tia Dalma, she knew all sorts of magic and myths, a very educational, if scary woman" he seemed to muse

Elizabeth nodded, sadly "But she is gone"

"Busy making storms" Jack agreed "Well I don't know anything to make the time go swifter, well I do but you have no rum, and I do not know if there is a way to break the curse that holds Will to ten years at sea, before setting foot in your company again, but.. " he tapped his chin thoughtfully "No, " he swiftly said as if he had left slip a secret he had no intention of sharing

"What.. Jack lease what do you know"

"It's a myth, really a legend that is spoken of often in the Caribbean, surely you have heard the stories, young Lizzy, of a certain fountain, hidden, on a secret coded map, a fountain of healing, of the elixir of youth" he let that hand in the air between them

"If only " Elizabeth sighed "If I stayed still in time, even if I had to endure those ten years, then we could at least have so many days together.

"Its no less than you deserve, he deserves" Jack soothed with words to lead her to his own plans

"It is" she nodded decidedly

"It's a myth to be sure, even if its on certain maps" he said.. glancing slyly over at her

"Well in ten years, I have time to waste looking" she sighed "Is there a map with it on?" she suddenly thought

"I have seen it" Jack said enthusiastically "I have it, in my very possession, it was my destination, before said storm"

Elizabeth's mood brightened noticeably "And I have the boat, seems we could help each other out" she said confidently

Jack looked suddenly doubtful "Your help does not always workout to my benefit dear Lizzy, I am not altogether sure I can trust you, I am not inclined to share the charts, had that not work out altogether well before" he sighed, still playing a 'reluctant' hand

"I trust you Jack, you're a good man" she said, despite him wincing at that phrase again. "I will help you with my boat, if you help me, with Will" she said

"Well" he said slowly "Seems we have an accord" he agreed shaking her hand "To everyone getting what they want" he said to her, getting the use of a boat, might be that easy, but he knew getting what you really wanted was never quite so simple. He probably wouldn't want it nearly so much if it was


	3. Chapter 3 A Captain too many

**Chapter 3 A Captain too many**

**Disclaimer: **** I own nothing from POTC. **

**Please review**

Elizabeth hurried back to the shack and collected her belongings, she paused looking at the chest for a moment, it brought a whole mix of feelings, seeing it there.

Jack leaned against the doorframe "Most people keep it just a metaphor when they say to a girl 'you've got my heart' but then it is the whelp we are talking about" he added with a slight smile. Elizabeth frowned slightly at him, his words drawing her from her melancholy mood and she sounded a mix of annoyed and offended as she strode towards him

"Its not a matter for jokes Jack, he is my husband" she retorted

"Indeed a matter worthy of the most serious, solemn mood" he might have been teasing her with this, though it was sometimes hard to tell "If you say so.. on the husband thing, I was not there, while that happened, on my ship" he added "Perhaps that box and its contents is best buried nice and safe somewhere around here" he hopefully suggested, giving the box a slight look of distaste

"I am meant to keep it close"

"Ahhh it is indeed a most interesting décor it lends a place, and this is probably not an opportune time to point out that you are not known as a lass to be governed by things such as 'meant' " he said as he let it pass for now, as Elizabeth loaded her bags and the chest into the long boat

"No sails" Jack said in dismay at the sight of the long boat, "I take it you can row then?" he added.

"I can, but I am the captain of this thing, and the Pirate King" she added

"A post you owe me for, Love. And I am a Captain too, you know"

"But not of this craft, so it doesn't count" she added firmly as she handed him an oar.

"A most interesting concept you have there, maybe one for the remembering" he said He then studied the oar for a long moment as if running through the whole gamut of its possible uses . He then looked up at her and gave a slight smile "Perhaps we should do it together, match stroke for stroke" he gave her a slightly wicked smile "That's important other wise you just wind up going around in circles" he added

"This is rowing we are talking about?" Elizabeth said incredulously

''If you like dearie" Jack replied.. Elizabeth let out a sigh

"I might have once liked pirates, Jack, but I prefer a good man" she stumbled over the words "And he is my husband"

"If you say" Jack said as he sat in the boat

"We were married" Elizabeth retorted "What do you suggest I call him!" She cried, frustratedly,

"I could happily settle for Eunuch, around now" Jack came back with "But there are several other options, there is the issue you just covered, that a Captain has no authority over another's ship, and the Pearl is my ship, Barbossa was not its Captain and so lacked the authority to perform a 'marriage' " he stressed the last word, in a French accent , at Elizabeth's horrified look he raised a hand to silence her "And then there is a matter of the tense" he said "Even if you somehow cling to the view a real marriage happened, wrongly, there is still the matter of incorrect tense. " he went on "For correct me if I am wrong, its not an institution I am to familiar with the ceremony still consists of the 'Until death do us part' clause" he pointed out "And did not fine Will not die in becoming the Captain of the Flying Dutchman" he said, leaning back in the bench on the boat as if to emphasise his point.

"But that.. its not true, we were .. we had to be I mean I waited.. for a marriage .. I have a husband, don't I .. if not.. " her voice faded.

Jack handed her the other oar "Here love, row a while, it always helps at a time like this, a good dose of physical activity, for a few hours" he suggested


	4. Chapter 4 Undercurrents

**Chapter 4. Undercurrents.**

**Disclaimer: POTC characters do not belong to me**

**Review much appreciated, **

Elizabeth vented her various frustrations, by rowing for several hours, when her arms ached in protest, she seemed to recall where she was, and just who was with her, she pouted a moment and fixed Jack in her glare "Some would say it was most un-gallant to let a lady row" she said firmly

"Some might , dearie, but these 'some' are not here, and can you truly be a pirate, not just any pirate but the pirate king, and be.. a lady?" Jack asked, not making any move to relieve her of the oars.

"You made me Pirate King" she retorted

"Are we to be comparing what one did to the other here? Cos love if we are… " he enquired, with a smirk.

"You'll never forgive me" she more stated than asked, as she looked down at her lap, confused as to how this troubled her so

"They say.. and I have said, before now.. that the lowest realm of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers, when that time comes.. when there is a shuffling off this mortal coil, you can rest easy, you and your dear Will, a whelp turned mutineer I might add, will be reunited" he stated, almost hollowly. At his tone Elizabeth looked at him questioningly

"Will is a good man" she tried

"And you. Are you 'good'?" he replied, Elizabeth looked perplexed for a moment "He loves me" was the first thing she murmured

"Indeed, the whelp, seems intent on playing your hero, with a boys adoration, but does he know you?" he asked

"I am not a pirate" she said stiffly

''Just their King?" Jack teased

"We never would have worked" she replied

"You've said that before" he replied checking the chart.. and wondering why a raft of rum couldn't float by when you really needed it, "But who are you meaning this time?" he shot her a smile with a glint of gold in it. "You look like your tiring, if I might.. "

Elizabeth looked expectantly at him

"Suggest one of those pirate songs of yours… for the rhythm, will help no end with your rowing" he said lying back in the boat and tilting his hat to cover his eyes, as if ready to sleep

Elizabeth let out a snort of irritation "You're an impossible man, Jack" she muttered

"Just improbable" Jack said from under the hat

After a few minutes rowing Elizabeth said "Jack can I ask you something?"

"Can I stop you asking me something?" he replied, with a sigh, but remaining as if sleeping. Elizabeth smiled slightly, despite herself at this

"What was it like?" she asked

"What was what like?" Jack said.. looking out from under the hat

She hesitated momentarily, before answering. "Davy Jones's locker, Jack what was it like?" she asked

"Quiet" he said "something I might be in danger of missing, before long" he retorted.

"Jack… about my sending you there… " she began hesitantly, her tone different from before

"You did what you had to do.. can't ask anything more" he shrugged

"But, I… " she tried again

""Look love it all worked out.. you were King, got your young man.. take what you want and never look back" he said, a slightly melancholy look in his kohl rimmed eyes.

"That's not right" she said of the saying he often used

"No its not, but things change, don't they" he added, pulling the hat down over his eyes again

"Not everything" she said under her breath


End file.
